Soul Song
by Salazar Marvolo
Summary: How would Rose have reacted at finding out that Ichigo enjoyed playing the guitar? What would happen if these two souls realized that they have more in common than meets the eye? Watch as their Story unfolds. Ichigo x Rose. COMPLETE! See AO3 for Ch 9 (Smut Scene)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This Pairing is almost non-existent...which is a shame in my opinion...Rose is such a funny and charismatic Character and Ichigo...is well...he's Ichigo... I simply had to pair these two together. This Story is actually already quite long...I hadn't planned on publishing it, but if you guys want me to I'll publish the second and thrid chapter too. Anyways that's it from me! Hope you enjoy the Story ^^ (Also I don't own anything, all rights to our King: Tite Kubo)

* * *

 **Soul Song**

Thinking back, it had all started with Rose finding out that Ichigo played the guitar. Ichigo had mentioned it as he was eating dinner with the Vizards. Rose had insisted on hearing him play afterwards, and who was Ichigo to refuse? Following this they had gotten closer, often playing together after Ichigos training. Little by little Rose got to know the real Ichigo Kurosaki, the one that didn't hide behind a constant frown, but was funny and sometimes a little childish. The other Vizard of course noticed how close these two were becoming but were glad that Rose spared them the lectures on classical music and arts, and Ichigo seemed to enjoy them well enough to everyone's surprise.

It was again one of those evenings. Kensei was busy with cooking, Mashiro was sleeping and drooling all over her pillow. Shinji was listening to music in his room. Hiyori had gone out earlier to annoy Kisuke. Hachi was sitting in the corner mediating, and Lisa and Love were both reading what they called 'educational literature', which translated into Manga and porn. Ichigo and Rose were sitting on the roof of the warehouse the Vizards had now lived in for several months. The war was still ahead of them, but as long as they had moments like these it seemed like a lifetime away. They had just finished playing a guitar duet and were now sitting in silence watching the sun set over Karakura Town. The breeze ruffled Ichigos orange locks, which brushed slightly over his shoulders. Rose watched the sun reflect in his hair, golden and red streaks making themselves known.

Rose looked at the boy who had barged into the warehouse, daring and brash with a crude tongue and fire in his eyes. He had taken his breath away on that first meeting already. Ichigo was like a storm, you didn't meet him without being swept away by his passion, his determination and fire. It was all still there, the fire and passion but it made place for calm and contemplation or fun and softness in moments like these. Ichigo turned his head and took in Roses glance. He smiled at him, frown vanishing from his face to make room for a smile Rose knew he didn't show anyone else but him. His heart soared. This beautiful, magnificent and strong being smiling at him like that. Before he knew it, he leaned over and kissed Ichigos smiling lips. Wide eyed with shock he quickly drew back. "God, Ichigo I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I mean, that wasn't- "His words were cut of by a pair of very soft lips, hesitantly brushing over his.

Rose drew back and looked into Ichigos eyes. A blush had formed on Ichigos cheeks traveling all the way to his ears and someway down his chest. Ichigo drew away too, blushing madly still. What happen next, Ichigo would never forget. It was after all the first time he had heard Rose curse. "Arg-damn it." With that he felt a hand on his neck pull him forward into a searing kiss, this time returned on both sides, they poured all their passion and feelings into this one kiss, shared as the sun was setting. They pulled away, both out of breath and searching each other's eyes for something, anything that resembled their own feelings and the second they found it they spoke as one, like a duet. "I love you." They blushed, realizing they had spoke at the same time, Rose scratched his neck a little in embarrassment and Ichigo looked away but couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

Rose frowned a little, this was not the time for him to begin a romantic relationship with someone who was hundreds of years younger than him. Someone who was hardly sixteen years old. Someone who had their whole life ahead of them. He was just one old guy who happened to share his passion for music, these feelings Ichigo held were fleeting at best, he was young after all. So young that he could be considered a cradle robber. Nobody would ever accept a relationship like that. Ichigo was also still alive, he would age and die, and Rose would stay like he was. "Stop it." A voice, Ichigos voice drew him out of his thoughts. "I know what you are thinking. Let's not worry about that now. One thing at a time. After everything with Aizen is over and done with. Let's talk about this then, alright?" Ichigo asked him, his brown eyes were soft and understanding and Rose would never understand how someone this young could remain cool headed in a situation like this, especially someone like Ichigo. He nodded his head. "Yes, after the war." Rose agreed. They looked at each other and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

He should have pressed for more, he should have insisted to talk with Ichigo about their mutual feelings. Now he was in Seireitei, literally a world away from the person he loved and said person was alive and well and didn't have an ounce of Reiatsu left. Rose looked outside the window, the sun was setting just like on the day they kissed. He remembered Ichigos smile, his soft lips, the twinkle in his eyes as they confessed their love at the same time. It had been almost one year now. One year and he had pleaded and begged them to let him go to the world of the living to speak to Ichigo. But all contact was forbidden, the Vizards as it stood were balancing on a thin rope. Not everybody was happy that they had been reinstalled as Captains and anything out of line or order could send all of them straight into the Maggots nest. Rose couldn't endanger his friends like that, but he had to clear up everything with Ichigo. Talks of giving Ichigo back his powers had been shot down immediately. The Soutaichou had no intention of helping Ichigo, according to him everything had worked out splendidly and Kurosaki Ichigo could now lead a normal life like any other human.

Rose knew his love for the organette was by no means something fleeting. He had never fallen this hard or fast for someone and he knew he would keep on loving him even without seeing him or speaking to him or having the simply pleasure of sharing a smile. There was no helping it. Ichigo would move on. He was alive, he would age, he would marry, he would have a family and the memory of his time with Rose would fade to the back of his mind. A spear of pain shot through Roses heart at the thought, but there was nothing he could do. He kept on living with that thought for five years.

Ichigo was a constant in his head, every song he played, every smile he gave, every sunset he watched, Ichigo was on his mind. Five years and he hadn't seen him, he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. And then it had happened. A whisper among two members of division four. "-rosaki Ichigo. Yes, they say he became a violinist of all things." Was all Rose had heard. A violinist, his Ichigo. Twenty years old and a violinist. He had to hear it. So, he contacted the only person that could travel through Seireitei completely undetected.

"And why should I do that?" A very taken aback Yoruichi Shihoin asked Rose in complete surprise. "To help an old friend?" Rose said, voice hesitant. Yoruichi pulled face and scratched her cheek. "Well, I guess I could take you to the world of the living. But is there any reason you want to go now of all times? It's been five years already…" Rose looked down, oh he had a reason alright. He couldn't stand another day without seeing Ichigo. Knowing he had become a violinist, he had to hear him play at least once. "Not really…" He said, trailing of a little. Yoruichi huffed in frustration. "Alright, keep your dirty little secret. But you own me for this, clear?" She asked him. Rose nodded eagerly.

The next thing he knew they were speeding through Seireitei. A Soul Gate opened in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere. Yoruichi ushered him through after she pressed a small black ball into his hand. "Portable Gigai. Be back before midnight. I'll keep the gate open for you." Was all she said before making a shooing motion and sending him on his way. He rushed through, coming to a skipping halt as he landed far over Karakura town, overlooking the familiar scenery. He landed in a small alley and inflated his gigai. It was wearing a simple pair of black trousers and a light blue button-down shirt. Shrugging he slipped into his Gigai and felxed his hands to get used to the feeling. He quickly jogged down the street. There was only one person that could help him now. Inoue Orihime. She knew him, and she would surely have an idea where Ichigo was. Concentrating he made out her Reiatsu.

He took in the simple flat in fornt of him and knocked on the door three times after taking a deep breath. "Coming." A voice called from the inside. "Yes, how can I…" Her voice trailed off in surprise as she took in Roses form. "Rose-san. What-What are you doing here?" She asked, he eyes had widened almost comically in surprise. Rose took in the changes in her. Her hair was longer, she was wearing an apron and flour was covering her hands.

"Hello Inoue-san." He greeted he with a friendly smile. "I was actually hoping you could tell me the whereabouts of Ichigo-kun." He told her, his smile never wavering. Inoue blinked a few times and smiled kindly. "Ichigo lives in Tokyo now." She told him. Rose looked at her surprised. "Yes, I know, quite the shock isn't it? He became a violinist you see! And he's like super famous now. Normally he wouldn't be here right now but Yuzu-chan graduated a few days ago. If you're lucky he's still staying at the hotel. It's the really big one near the station." She told him, smiling and gesturing in her typical manner. Rose chuckled a little at her antics. "Thank you, Inoue-san. You really helped me." He nodded at her and was about to leave. "Ahh, Rose-san!" He heard her voice call. She stood a little outside of the door, hands wringing in front of her. "He waited." She finally said, turning around she hurried back into the house and shut the door behind her. Leaving Rose to stare in shock at the closed door, trying to process the words just spoken to him.

Breaking into a run he sped through the streets, his feet carrying him and clapping like thunder on the concrete beneath him. He quickly composed himself and stepped into the hotel. Putting on his most charming smile he walked towards the receptionist. "Hello, mademoiselle." He told her, he saw the blush creeping over her face as she was greeted in this fashion. "G-Good day, sir. How can I help you?" She asked, trying to maintain professional while her face turned redder. He was well aware of the many stares and chatter of the female staff as they took in the form of the slightly exotic looking gentleman with the charming smile. "Ahh, you see I was told an old friend would stay here for the night. And I was hoping to greet him before our ways part again." He told her, leaning closer. "It would help me a lot, beautiful mademoiselle, if you could tell me in which room he is staying. I want to surprise him, you see." At that he flashed her another smile and winked. He clearly wasn't above a little flirting if it got him what he wanted. "I-I see. Yes, of course. The name of the person?" She asked him, turning redder and fumbling with the keyboard in front of her. "Kurosaki Ichigo." He told her with a smile. "Ah- Kurosaki-sama is staying in room number 105." She told him, not even bothering with the keyboard or computer. He raised an eyebrow at her knowledge but didn't say anything about it. "I see, thank you very much." With that he swooped down, took ahold of her hand and kissed the back of it with a bow. She looked like she was about to pass out.

Hurrying away he quickly got into an elevator to the first floor. He sprinted down the corridor the second the door opened. With a pounding heart he stopped in front of door number 105. He raised his hand and was about to knock when he heard the faint sounds of a violin being played. He stopped and listened closely as the music became louder. A sad heart wrenching melody. Roses breathing stopped as he stood there for several minutes and let the music wash over him, finally it stopped. Taking another breath, he knocked. Soft footsteps drew closer before the door was opened. There stood Ichigo. His hair was long, brushing past his shoulders and was kept in a messy side braid, falling over his shoulder. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a white button-down shirt; his feet were bare. He had become even more beautiful. His jaw stood out strongly, his cheeks bones were pointed, a poised nose and a pair of full rose-colored lips.

Rose was pulled out of his staring by a voice. "Rose!" And the next thing he knew he had an armful of Ex-Shinigami holding him close. "Ichigo…" He whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Song

Chapter two:

He should have pressed for more, he should have insisted to talk with Ichigo about their mutual feelings. Now he was in Seireitei, literally a world away from the person he loved and said person was alive and well and didn't have an ounce of Reiatsu left. Rose looked outside the window, the sun was setting just like on the day they kissed. He remembered Ichigos smile, his soft lips, the twinkle in his eyes as they confessed their love at the same time. It had been almost one year now. One year and he had pleaded and begged them to let him go to the world of the living to speak to Ichigo. But all contact was forbidden, the Vizards as it stood were balancing on a thin rope. Not everybody was happy that they had been reinstalled as Captains and anything out of line or order could send all of them straight into the Maggots nest. Rose couldn't endanger his friends like that, but he had to clear up everything with Ichigo. Talks of giving Ichigo back his powers had been shot down immediately. The Soutaichou had no intention of helping Ichigo, according to him everything had worked out splendidly and Kurosaki Ichigo could now lead a normal life like any other human.

Rose knew his love for the organette was by no means something fleeting. He had never fallen this hard or fast for someone and he knew he would keep on loving him even without seeing him or speaking to him or having the simply pleasure of sharing a smile. There was no helping it. Ichigo would move on. He was alive, he would age, he would marry, he would have a family and the memory of his time with Rose would fade to the back of his mind. A spear of pain shot through Roses heart at the thought, but there was nothing he could do. He kept on living with that thought for five years.

Ichigo was a constant in his head, every song he played, every smile he gave, every sunset he watched, Ichigo was on his mind. Five years and he hadn't seen him, he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. And then it had happened. A whisper among two members of division four. "-rosaki Ichigo. Yes, they say he became a violinist of all things." Was all Rose had heard. A violinist, his Ichigo. Twenty years old and a violinist. He had to hear it. So, he contacted the only person that could travel through Seireitei completely undetected.

"And why should I do that?" A very taken aback Yoruichi Shihoin asked Rose in complete surprise. "To help an old friend?" Rose said, voice hesitant. Yoruichi pulled face and scratched her cheek. "Well, I guess I could take you to the world of the living. But is there any reason you want to go now of all times? It's been five years already…" Rose looked down, oh he had a reason alright. He couldn't stand another day without seeing Ichigo. Knowing he had become a violinist, he had to hear him play at least once. "Not really…" He said, trailing of a little. Yoruichi huffed in frustration. "Alright, keep your dirty little secret. But you own me for this, clear?" She asked him. Rose nodded eagerly.

The next thing he knew they were speeding through Seireitei. A Soul Gate opened in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere. Yoruichi ushered him through after she pressed a small black ball into his hand. "Portable Gigai. Be back before midnight. I'll keep the gate open for you." Was all she said before making a shooing motion and sending him on his way. He rushed through, coming to a skipping halt as he landed far over Karakura town, overlooking the familiar scenery. He landed in a small alley and inflated his gigai. It was wearing a simple pair of black trousers and a light blue button-down shirt. Shrugging he slipped into his Gigai and felxed his hands to get used to the feeling. He quickly jogged down the street. There was only one person that could help him now. Inoue Orihime. She knew him, and she would surely have an idea where Ichigo was. Concentrating he made out her Reiatsu.

He took in the simple flat in fornt of him and knocked on the door three times after taking a deep breath. "Coming." A voice called from the inside. "Yes, how can I…" Her voice trailed off in surprise as she took in Roses form. "Rose-san. What-What are you doing here?" She asked, he eyes had widened almost comically in surprise. Rose took in the changes in her. Her hair was longer, she was wearing an apron and flour was covering her hands.

"Hello Inoue-san." He greeted he with a friendly smile. "I was actually hoping you could tell me the whereabouts of Ichigo-kun." He told her, his smile never wavering. Inoue blinked a few times and smiled kindly. "Ichigo lives in Tokyo now." She told him. Rose looked at her surprised. "Yes, I know, quite the shock isn't it? He became a violinist you see! And he's like super famous now. Normally he wouldn't be here right now but Yuzu-chan graduated a few days ago. If you're lucky he's still staying at the hotel. It's the really big one near the station." She told him, smiling and gesturing in her typical manner. Rose chuckled a little at her antics. "Thank you, Inoue-san. You really helped me." He nodded at her and was about to leave. "Ahh, Rose-san!" He heard her voice call. She stood a little outside of the door, hands wringing in front of her. "He waited." She finally said, turning around she hurried back into the house and shut the door behind her. Leaving Rose to stare in shock at the closed door, trying to process the words just spoken to him.

Breaking into a run he sped through the streets, his feet carrying him and clapping like thunder on the concrete beneath him. He quickly composed himself and stepped into the hotel. Putting on his most charming smile he walked towards the receptionist. "Hello, mademoiselle." He told her, he saw the blush creeping over her face as she was greeted in this fashion. "G-Good day, sir. How can I help you?" She asked, trying to maintain professional while her face turned redder. He was well aware of the many stares and chatter of the female staff as they took in the form of the slightly exotic looking gentleman with the charming smile. "Ahh, you see I was told an old friend would stay here for the night. And I was hoping to greet him before our ways part again." He told her, leaning closer. "It would help me a lot, beautiful mademoiselle, if you could tell me in which room he is staying. I want to surprise him, you see." At that he flashed her another smile and winked. He clearly wasn't above a little flirting if it got him what he wanted. "I-I see. Yes, of course. The name of the person?" She asked him, turning redder and fumbling with the keyboard in front of her. "Kurosaki Ichigo." He told her with a smile. "Ah- Kurosaki-sama is staying in room number 105." She told him, not even bothering with the keyboard or computer. He raised an eyebrow at her knowledge but didn't say anything about it. "I see, thank you very much." With that he swooped down, took ahold of her hand and kissed the back of it with a bow. She looked like she was about to pass out.

Hurrying away he quickly got into an elevator to the first floor. He sprinted down the corridor the second the door opened. With a pounding heart he stopped in front of door number 105. He raised his hand and was about to knock when he heard the faint sounds of a violin being played. He stopped and listened closely as the music became louder. A sad heart wrenching melody. Roses breathing stopped as he stood there for several minutes and let the music wash over him, finally it stopped. Taking another breath, he knocked. Soft footsteps drew closer before the door was opened. There stood Ichigo. His hair was long, brushing past his shoulders and was kept in a messy side braid, falling over his shoulder. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a white button-down shirt; his feet were bare. He had become even more beautiful. His jaw stood out strongly, his cheeks bones were pointed, a poised nose and a pair of full rose-colored lips.

Rose was pulled out of his staring by a voice. "Rose!" And the next thing he knew he had an armful of Ex-Shinigami holding him close. "Ichigo…" He whispered back. Ichigo slowly let go of him, stepping back a little. He saw Ichigos gaze, full of confusion and happiness. Ichigo stepped aside a little, letting him into the room. Rose stepped inside. A double bed, a desk, a small table with two chairs was all that furnished the room. Turning around when he heard the door close he saw Ichigo standing and looking a little lost. "Ichigo…" Rose called out softly. Ichigo looked at him. "Why? How-? Why now?" Ichigo asked him. He looked so incredibly confused, and it hurt Roses heart to see him like this. Ignoring the two chairs Rose sat on the edge of the bed patting the space next to him to get Ichigo to sit down. Ichigo walked over and let himself sink down next to Rose. "I…I don't know, why now of all times. I needed to see you. I wanted to see you for all these years Ichigo. But as you might know we were reinstalled as Captains…One wrong move and it could have sent us all into the maggot's nest…or worse. I…begged them to let me go and talk to you…begged them to give you back your powers…I am so sorry…I failed you." Rose whispered, his voice broke on many parts. He finally let it all out, the many feelings pilling up over the years. He let his head fall forward into his hands. He had failed so spectacularly. "And-And then I heard some talk…they said you became a violinist. I wanted to hear it…so bad. I know now it was just an excuse. 'The last straw', so to speak. I couldn't take it anymore…I had to see you. I've never…never stopped loving you, Ichigo." At that Rose looked up, lifting his head out of his hands and looking at Ichigo. The sight that greeted him would forever be burned into his mind.

Ichigo was sitting there, one foot pulled under the other and facing him, sitting straight and tears streaming down his face. No sob, no cry left his lips, his mimic didn't even change much but the tears kept streaming and were all Rose could see. He reached out and cupped Ichigos cheeks, whipping away the tears with his thumbs. "Sorry…" Ichigo whispered. "I-I waited…" Ichigo told him. His voice wavering. "And I was never sure…whether you…abandoned me…I couldn't come to see you…I tried…but you were already gone, and I didn't know what to do. I love you, Rose. I really, really do." He told him, looking deeply into his eyes. He saw the pain and heartbreak and love reflecting in them. "I am so sorry…I am so sorry." Was all Rose could say as he pulled Ichigo closer and held him to his chest. Ichigo hugged him back. "I've missed you." Rose whispered to him. And it was true. He had missed this person more than anyone else.

One hundred years away from home couldn't compare to the pain of a few years without Ichigo. "I missed you too." Ichigo mumbled into his neck, breath ghosting over Roses skin. Without doubt or stopping Rose pulled away and kissed Ichigo. And Ichigo kissed back. Despair and pain and longing mixing into it. They pulled apart, panting into the quietness of the room. "How long can you stay?" Ichigo asked him. Rose chanced a quick glance at the clock. It was seven o'clock in the evening. "I can stay until midnight. I didn't really get permission to be here. Yoruichi helped me." Rose admitted softly. "I see." Ichigo said looking down. "Will you come back?" Ichigo asked. He wasn't looking Rose in the eye, staring intensely at the carpet instead, he didn't want him to see the true despair he felt asking this question. "I don't know." Rose said, his voice broke, with trembling hands he reached out and pulled Ichigo close. "I don't know." He whispered again. Ichigo dug his fingers into his back, holding him close.

"Rose…" Ichigos voice was hesitant. Rose inched back a little and looked at Ichigos face, the younger man was chewing at his bottom lip and seemed to contemplate something. Suddenly Ichigo looked up, a fire was lit in his eyes but to Roses surprise a blush seemed to creep over his face at the same time. "I…uhh…" Ichigo looked down again, losing some of his determination. Rose looked at him in amusement. "You can tell me Ichigo." Rose told him, touching his chin to make him look up. Ichigos cheeks were red, his ears burning up and he was gnashing his teeth slightly. "Urg-Fine! But don't you dare laugh." He told him, blush still full force but a threatening glare on his face. "Promise." Rose told him solemnly, curious as to where this was going. Ichigo took a deep breath. "I want you to…" The last part of the sentence was mumbled so quietly that Rose looked at Ichigo in confusion. "I'm sorry what? I didn't quiet understand that." Ichigo looked up his face still burning and getting redder with every second. "I want you to…make love to me." Ichigo told him, he was definitely not looking at Rose now, staring at the wall like he wished to burn a hole through it. Rose sat there in surprise, whatever he had been expecting this was not it. He wanted to make love to Ichigo. He truly did, he loved him after all, it was natural. But he hadn't given it thought right now. Reaching out he directed Ichigos chin to look at him. "Are you sure?" He asked, he got a nod in return. "Why now?" Rose asked him softly. Ichigo looked at him with an inquiring look. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked, Rose shook his head. "This might very well be the last time I ever see you. I want you to be my first." Ichigo told him, blushing as he spoke but holding Roses gaze. Roses eyes softened. "I see." He whispered. Leaning closer he pressed a gentle kiss to Ichigos lips. "I will stop, if you want me to." Rose whispered into his skin as he slowly kissed his way down Ichigos neck, making him gasp. He pulled Ichigo up and made him lay in the middle of the bed, crawling over him and kissing him deeply. Ichigo pulled him down, running his fingers through his hair and down his back.

An hour later they laid in bed, cloths discarded next to it and long limbs tangled together as they held each other close. Rose pressed a soft kiss to Ichigos brow, Ichigo looked up his head resting on Roses shoulder and hand on his hip, drumming a rhythm Rose didn't know. "I want to come again, but if I do it to regularly they will notice. Slipping out every month or week won't work for long, if they let this slide at all." Rose said softly. "Five years…" Ichigo said softly, Rose looked at him in question. "It took us five years to get here…If I need to I'll wait another five until I see you again." Ichigo told him softly. "Are you sure? Five years is a long time, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled a little painfully at him. "I know, but not seeing you at all is even worse." He told him, brown eyes filled with pain. Rose pulled him closer.

"Then, five years from now, on this day I will see you again." Rose whispered. "Can you come to Tokyo? I mean we can always meet here if it is to inconvenient, but I guess…a home is way better than a hotel room." Ichigo told him. "Hmm…shouldn't be a problem." Ichigo pulled away a little and reached out to the nightstand getting a pen and paper he wrote something down. Rose looked at him in question. "My address." Ichigo said. "You can't really find me by Reiatsu sensing, so it has to be the old-fashioned way." Ichigo told him with a grin. Rose laughed and took the paper. The next hours left to them they spend in each other's arms, talking softly. Ichigo played a song for him.

When the clock showed fifteen minutes to Midnight Rose stood at the door. He was fully dressed, the paper with Ichigos address safely tucked into his pocket. Ichigo was standing close to him, his fist clenching at his side. Rose reached out and pulled Ichigo into another searing kiss, tasting the sharp and sweet of his lips and something purely Ichigo. "I love you." Rose said, as he pulled away. "I love you too." Ichigo said back. "Listen to it. If you can. My music. I write it all for you." Ichigo told him, caressing his cheek. "I will." Rose promised. "I have to go. Goodbye." He told him, pressing one last kiss to Ichigos mouth. Ichigo opened his eyes and Rose was gone. Standing in the hall to the open door, he stared at the place the man he loved had been at a second ago. If it wasn't for the slight pain making itself know in his back, he would have thought it had all been a dream. Walking back to the bed he fell down into it and stared at the floor. Looking around he noticed a piece of paper, neatly folded lying in the middle of the bed. Reaching out he unfolded it with trembling hands.

 _I spend my days waiting for you,_

 _Searching the crowds for your face._

 _I stopped breathing the moment_

 _You recognized me, as you captured_

 _My Soul with your gaze. (by Christy Ann Martine)_

 _In enternal love, your Rose._

Ichigo only noticed that he was crying when the tears started raining down on the piece of paper, written by his true love.

Rose was distracted. He knew the others had noticed that something had changed but he had rebutted their questioning looks. Completely ignoring them sometimes. He was wistfully staring at the wall, remembering the night he made love to Ichigo. It had been perfect. But now he had had a taste of the one thing he could never truly hold, and it was eating him alive. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't think straight. Everything reminded him of Ichigo. When he had remembered the paper with Ichigos address he had scrambled to get it, just to see Ichigos handwriting, to have something that was purely him. When he had unfolded the paper, he found in neatly written script an address and a PS that had made his heart melt slightly. There written underneath stood: _I'll wait for you. I love you. Forever._ Such simply words. Ichigo had always complained that he couldn't articulate himself in as many colorful words as Rose but while Rose needed so many words to tell what he felt, all it takes Ichigo were a few lines. Rose had taken to carry the paper with him. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at it, he still had a few minutes until the Captains meeting began, he would need all the mental strength he had to pull through another day of grey paperwork and grey people without a speck of orange.

He was so immersed in tracing the writing on the small piece of paper that he didn't notice the other captains slowly arriving in the entrance hall to the first division meeting room. Kyoraku and Ukitake looked at each other in question as they took in the form of Rose staring at a piece of paper as if it held the questions to life itself. They didn't interrupt him but stayed at a respectable distance. Shinji arrived next, he was a little less hesitant and approached Rose with the intention of asking him about the paper. As was his luck, before he could even step closer the huge double doors opened and the Soutaichous voice loudly ordered them to enter. Shinji saw Rose startle and take in his surroundings. He quickly stored away the paper in his pocket and took his usual stand in the rows of Captains slowly filing in one after another.

The meeting dragged on and on, Shinji could literally feel the time pass by, every second a terrible drag to his being. He knew he wasn't the only one. Rose next to him was, which was uncharacteristically for him, staring at the ground, not even pretending to listen. Shinji had noticed his friend pulling away, he was more solemn these days, a quite sadness surrounded him that Shinji couldn't understand. He whished he could help his friend, but all their advances had been rebutted. The soutaichou finally announced the end of the meeting. Shinji had made up his mind to speak to Rose the second it was over, to inquire about his well being and the paper he had looked at, but he was more than surprise as Rose left the quickest he had ever seen. Taking a few long steps to the exit and shunpoing away in the next second, not even bothering with greetings or anything the like. "Is there something the matter with Otoribashi-kun?" A voice asked Shinji from behind, when he turned around he was met with Ukitakes worried expression and Kyorakus contemplative stare. Shinji sighed. "I have no idea…He doesn't really talk to anyone right now." He told them pulling a face at his admission. "I see…" Ukitake said concern in his eyes as he looked at the place Rose had been in seconds ago. "Maybe we should seek him out? There seems to be something the matter…" Shinji huffed a little but nodded in agreement. The three of them followed Roses trail of Reiatsu. They were surprised when they found him standing on one of the bridges between the white tower, overlooking Seireitei as the sun slowly sat. They had to walk around the tower to be able to see his face. Shinji was just rounding the corner and was about to call out to him with his arm raised when he stopped, arm slowly sinking to his side. Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at each other. "What's the matter…" Kyoraku asked Shinji before he stopped too as he was able to see Roses face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, even though his mouth was pulled into a soft smile as he stared at the sunset. No sound could be heard from him as he stood silent and straight, his tears the only incarnation of his sadness. Shinji slowly turned around, eyes clouded in shadows. He took a few steps into the cover of the tower before leaning against one of its cool white walls. Ukitake and Kyoraku followed him in concerned silence. "I've never seen him like this…" Shinji said softly. Ukitake laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Never…not even after everything with Aizen, not even when Hiyori was terribly injured…" Shinji looked up at them, a deep frown on his face and his eyes clouded in pain and confusion for his friend's state. Ukitake sighed softly. "Maybe it would be the best if you searched him out on your own another time. From the state he is in…I don't think you should leave him alone even if he tells you to." Shinji nodded slowly. "For now, I think it's best if we leave." Kyoraku commented, making his way down the street they came from, Ukitake shot a concerned glance towards Shinji when he simply motioned for him to go ahead but followed Kyoraku a second later. Shinji stood there against the wall, taking a deep breath he chanced a last look towards Roses position, sighing he turned and walked away.

Rose stood at the mirror in his quarter, staring at his reddened eyes. How was he supposed to survive another 5 years of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Song

Chapter 4

Rose was distracted. He knew the others had noticed that something had changed but he had rebutted their questioning looks. Completely ignoring them sometimes. He was wistfully staring at the wall, remembering the night he made love to Ichigo. It had been perfect. But now he had had a taste of the one thing he could never truly hold, and it was eating him alive. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't think straight. Everything reminded him of Ichigo. When he had remembered the paper with Ichigos address he had scrambled to get it, just to see Ichigos handwriting, to have something that was purely him. When he had unfolded the paper, he found in neatly written script an address and a PS that had made his heart melt slightly. There written underneath stood: _I'll wait for you. I love you. Forever._ Such simply words. Ichigo had always complained that he couldn't articulate himself in as many colorful words as Rose but while Rose needed so many words to tell what he felt, all it takes Ichigo were a few lines. Rose had taken to carry the paper with him. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at it, he still had a few minutes until the Captains meeting began, he would need all the mental strength he had to pull through another day of grey paperwork and grey people without a speck of orange.

He was so immersed in tracing the writing on the small piece of paper that he didn't notice the other captains slowly arriving in the entrance hall to the first division meeting room. Kyoraku and Ukitake looked at each other in question as they took in the form of Rose staring at a piece of paper as if it held the questions to life itself. They didn't interrupt him but stayed at a respectable distance. Shinji arrived next, he was a little less hesitant and approached Rose with the intention of asking him about the paper. As was his luck, before he could even step closer the huge double doors opened and the Soutaichous voice loudly ordered them to enter. Shinji saw Rose startle and take in his surroundings. He quickly stored away the paper in his pocket and took his usual stand in the rows of Captains slowly filing in one after another.

The meeting dragged on and on, Shinji could literally feel the time pass by, every second a terrible drag to his being. He knew he wasn't the only one. Rose next to him was, which was uncharacteristically for him, staring at the ground, not even pretending to listen. Shinji had noticed his friend pulling away, he was more solemn these days, a quite sadness surrounded him that Shinji couldn't understand. He whished he could help his friend, but all their advances had been rebutted. The soutaichou finally announced the end of the meeting. Shinji had made up his mind to speak to Rose the second it was over, to inquire about his well being and the paper he had looked at, but he was more than surprise as Rose left the quickest he had ever seen. Taking a few long steps to the exit and shunpoing away in the next second, not even bothering with greetings or anything the like. "Is there something the matter with Otoribashi-kun?" A voice asked Shinji from behind, when he turned around he was met with Ukitakes worried expression and Kyorakus contemplative stare. Shinji sighed. "I have no idea…He doesn't really talk to anyone right now." He told them pulling a face at his admission. "I see…" Ukitake said concern in his eyes as he looked at the place Rose had been in seconds ago. "Maybe we should seek him out? There seems to be something the matter…" Shinji huffed a little but nodded in agreement. The three of them followed Roses trail of Reiatsu. They were surprised when they found him standing on one of the bridges between the white tower, overlooking Seireitei as the sun slowly sat. They had to walk around the tower to be able to see his face. Shinji was just rounding the corner and was about to call out to him with his arm raised when he stopped, arm slowly sinking to his side. Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at each other. "What's the matter…" Kyoraku asked Shinji before he stopped too as he was able to see Roses face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, even though his mouth was pulled into a soft smile as he stared at the sunset. No sound could be heard from him as he stood silent and straight, his tears the only incarnation of his sadness. Shinji slowly turned around, eyes clouded in shadows. He took a few steps into the cover of the tower before leaning against one of its cool white walls. Ukitake and Kyoraku followed him in concerned silence. "I've never seen him like this…" Shinji said softly. Ukitake laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Never…not even after everything with Aizen, not even when Hiyori was terribly injured…" Shinji looked up at them, a deep frown on his face and his eyes clouded in pain and confusion for his friend's state. Ukitake sighed softly. "Maybe it would be the best if you searched him out on your own another time. From the state he is in…I don't think you should leave him alone even if he tells you to." Shinji nodded slowly. "For now, I think it's best if we leave." Kyoraku commented, making his way down the street they came from, Ukitake shot a concerned glance towards Shinji when he simply motioned for him to go ahead but followed Kyoraku a second later. Shinji stood there against the wall, taking a deep breath he chanced a last look towards Roses position, sighing he turned and walked away.

Rose stood at the mirror in his quarter, staring at his reddened eyes. How was he supposed to survive another 5 years of this.


	5. Chapter 5

First entry:

Shinji confronted me today. Apparently, he as seen me a few days ago…He was concerned to my state of mind and wellbeing. I must be more careful in the future…Shinji has recommended I talk to someone about my problems. When I refused he handed me this book. Keeping a diary is supposed to help people with dealing with their emotions. I wonder how often I will write in this…Ichigo is already constantly on my mind…I doubt writing about it will help me…

Second entry:

Time is such a dreadful thing. So, tiering. I never noticed the seconds tick by as I do now. Five months. My mind and duties keep me occupied. I wonder how Ichigo is doing…I know his address by heart now…I have been listening to his music…every note is like a promise to me…to me it is a confirmation of his love to me…I wish I could hear him play for me once again…

Third entry:

A year…Another four to go…I have managed to uphold my mask of normality in public. Shinji doesn't question me anymore and the others have stopped inquiring about my wellbeing. Still I find myself thinking about Ichigo…I wish I could write him a letter at least but I do not trust anyone that could help me with this…Yoruichi's curious nature would compel her to open it…I don't want anyone finding out about me and Ichigo…nothing good will come of it.

Forth entry:

One year…two months…4 days…18 hours…I want to see Ichigo. With every second that passes more.

Fifth entry:

Do you ever have the feeling that you see a person or speak a few sentences with them and you are already able to see your whole future together with them? I wish I could say I had this moment with Ichigo…he was so brash and headstrong when I first saw him. A force to behold yes. Who would have guessed he would come to mean so much to me? If I could turn back the time I would still make the same choices, knowing that it will lead to this situation. I don't regret my decision.

Sixth entry:

Two years now…there is no point in keeping up the pretense that I am truly writing in this. Everybody believes my façade. I would applaud my acting skills, but that would give me away, wouldn't it? I hope Ichigo is doing well.

Seventh entry:

Despite my previous entry I find myself writing once again…It does help to some extend…It feels like I can confess to someone…my feelings…It has been two and a half years now…Half the time has passed and it feels like eternity…I cannot wield to my desires. Five years that was the deal. I can't jeopardize Ichigo like that…or my friends. Despite the many friendly faces who welcomed us back into the Seireitei I can still feel their animosity. Three years and they are still as ignorant as always.

Eighth entry:

Ichigos music is as beautiful as always. I am listening to it once again. I must say that he has improved greatly over the years…I dream of playing a duet with him one day.

Ninth entry:

I have not written in a long time…Eventhough the time between my entries was always extended I have found no reason during the last months to write again…It seemed like such a waste. Why write about my feelings if I already am painfully aware of them? Still I find myself reverting to this, this book has become a companion…My only trusted ally…How pathetic is that?

Tenth entry:

Another year…just one more year…

Shinji closed the book in his hands wide eyed. This was not what he had expected. He had found the book lying on Roses desk. Rose himself seemed to have gone outside. It was time for lunch, Shinji had come in hopes to convince him to join him for Ramen, but Rose had already left and all that remained behind was the book Shinji had given him years ago. He couldn't help himself. He was still curious what the cause of Roses state back then had been. In his curiosity he had started reading the first page, afterwards he couldn't stop.

He had had no idea about Roses relationship with Ichigo. But it explained so much. Agitated Shinji raked a hand through his hair. From what he could gather from the book Rose had, against the orders of the Soutaichou, met with Ichigo after he had lost his powers. An apparently their next meeting was to be five years after the last. Shinji shook his head as he connected the dots, paling slightly.

Ichigo…a person who was alive, waiting to see a dead man…for five years. And Rose…it had to be painful to him, to wait and know that his love would wither and eventually die. Shinji balled his fist. Quickly he dropped the book back on its original place and left the third division barracks. He was walking the streets of Seireietei blindly, mind reeling with information and emotions. He felt…guilty…all this time his friend had spent suffering and he had been blind to it.

He didn't know what to do. On the one hand he wanted his friends suffering to stop…on the other hand he couldn't let him continue on like this. A forbidden relationship, lived over instances in time where the two people could meet for one day. There was no way it would end with either of them happy. Ichigo was alive, he was supposed to find a girl, or guy or whatever and have a family, he couldn't have any of that if he kept on living for a dead man. Frowning Shinjis eyes took on a determined glint. He had to talk to Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

It took Shinji a few days to gather the courage he needed to confront Rose. He took a deep breath as he stood outside of his sleeping quarters door. Knocking softly, he waited a few seconds, he could hear the soft tapping of feet on the floor before the door was opened. Rose looked at him in surprise. "Shinji? What's the matter?" He asked him, confusion evident in his voice. Shinji set his jaw straighter. "I know." This apparently did not help Rose at all, as he simply raised his eyebrows in question. "About you and Ichigo." Shinji elaborated, he watched as Roses face grew paler. He quickly stepped aside and motioned for Shinji to come in.

With measured steps Shinji walked inside and sat down at a small table to his right. Rose still stood with his back towards him at the door, he slowly turned around and let himself fall gracelessly into the seat opposite him, eyes watching Shinji wearily. "You have to stop." Shinji told him firmly. Rose looked down at the table, not meeting his eyes. "You're ruining his whole life like this. He's alive Rose. He can't spend his years chasing behind a dead man." Shinji knew his words were cruel, but it was the truth and it had to be spoken. Rose had tilted his head downwards, his eyes hidden behind shadows. "…Is that all?" He asked, voice sounding strained.

Shinji gritted his teeth in anger. "All? All?! Rose, what the hell have you been doing? From what I can see you freaking ruined the past five years of his life!" Shinji was looking at him, positively seething. Roses head snapped up. "Don't you think I fucking know that?!" He yelled back. Shinji looked taken aback by his sudden outburst. "Don't you think I lie away every damn night thinking exactly that? Don't you think I know exactly how freaking painful this is for him? Don't make me laugh Shinji! I. know. exactly. what Ichigo is going through. Because this is no freaking one-way ticket, I fell the exact same! Do you think it's fun waiting for the person you fucking love to die?!" At the last sentence he had slammed his hands on the table, glaring at Shinji with tear filled eyes.

Shinji looked at him and exhaled slowly, his previous fight and anger leaving him when he realized his friends pain. "I'm sorry." He told him, looking into his eyes. "But you have to end this Rose." He continued softly. "This will just continue to hurt both of you. Wouldn't it be better to set him free and…heal with time?" He asked, voice still soft, understanding. Rose looked down, face clouded in sorrow. He gritted his teeth. "I know." He said, voice full of tears. "I know." He whispered again. Shinji took in his friends form with pity. "When is the next time the two of you are supposed to meet?" Shinji asked him.

Rose looked up, eyes tired and weary. "In two months." He said, running a hand through his hair. "End it then." Shinji said, voice hard and demanding but eyes gentle as he looked at Rose. Rose looked at the table and nodded once. Shinji exhaled in a sigh. "I will accompany you." He announced then. Rose frowned at this. "I don't think it's a good idea if you are present for such a personal conversation." Rose told him, voice defiant. Shinji nodded. "I won't be present there, I meant that I'll stay in my spirit form and linger around in the street or something." Shinji looked at him, his eyes growing grimmer.

"One hour. I'll give you that much time to say goodbye. If you're not back by then I'll get you." Rose nodded tersely. "Also, no trips to the world of the living." Shinji told him, voice unrelenting. Rose only nodded again, all fight long lost. His eyes held a pained acceptance. "I…need to be alone…" He said softly after Shinji had finished. Frowning but nodding Shinji got up and was about to step outside. "You know I'm not doing this to hurt you…or Ichigo. But leaving you like you are will only hurt you more in the long run." He told him, voice and eyes apologetic and begging Rose to understand that he only wanted his friends to be alright. Rose gave him a tired smile. "You're not the bad guy in this story Shinji. Don't worry…" Shinji gave him a half-hearted smile back and left.

As Shinji walked away from the third division barracks he sighed heavily. Leaning against one of the walls he buried his face in his hands for a few seconds. Doubt was making itself known in his mind. Was this the right course of action? Would Rose hate him? Would Ichigo hold a grudge? Would they understand why he pushed them to this? He sighed again. "Is everything alright Shinji-kun?" A gentle voice asked to his right. Shinji looked up and saw Ukitake walk towards him, Kyoraku on his left. Both of them looked at him a little worriedly. Shinji shoulders slumped a little. "I…need someone to talk to…" He admitted softly. Ukitake shot him an understanding smile and motioned for him to follow. They all sat down at a small table in the eight-division barracks. Shinji ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you remember…the day we found Rose…it's been a couple of years already." He asked them in way of beginning. Ukitake and Kyoraku shared a look before nodding simultaneously. "I found out why he was that way…" Shinji told them softly. "Why?" Ukitake implored gently. "He's in love." Shinji told them, a wry smile on his lips as Kyoraku and Ukitake raised their eyebrows in surprise. "Yes, I know, quite the shock." He said as he took in their expressions. "With who?" Kyoraku asked, curiosity awoken. Shinjis smile turned almost pained as he spoke next. "Ichigo Kurosaki." He said. Ukitake and Kyoraku leaned back in their chairs as they contemplated the implications of this.

"Wait, wait." Kyoraku said. "So, he's in love with Ichigo-kun, and he hasn't seen him since-what? Ten years?" He asked. Shinji sighed. "If only it were that simple…" Shinji said. "You see, Ichigo is also in love with Rose. And the last time they saw each other was five years ago." Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at him uncomprehendingly. "If it helps, the next time they'll meet is in two months, exactly five years after the last meeting." Here he gave them a pointed look. "I see…" Ukitake said, a sad smile on his face.

"They wait five years to see each other for one day…" Kyoraku tipped his hat down and looked at the floor in contemplation. "A romantic tragedy…" He said softly. Shinji nodded. "I confronted him. Told him to stop, to end things with Ichigo." Shinji said, running his hand through his hair. "I don't want them to be unhappy…but only seeing each other every five years…having to watch the one you love age and die…I couldn't…I can't let Rose go through that…But I don't know if I've made the right decision…" Shinji looked down at the table, face clouded in his troubled thoughts. Ukitake reached out and touched his arm. "You are trying to protect your friends, right?" He asked him softly. Shinji nodded. "Neither Rose nor Ichigo strike me as the people to hold grudges. They know that your intentions are good Shinji." He told him gently. Shinji closed his eyes and nodded once.

The day came. Rose and Shinji made up a fake reason to visit the world of the living. Rose's face was unreadable during their whole trip to the world of the living. As they stepped outside and took in the view of Tokyo in front of them they couldn't help but gape at it's sheer size. Pulling out the piece of paper and a map, Rose quickly orientated himself before setting of into the direction of Ichigos apartment building. After half an hour of Shunpoing they found the place. Shinji looked up the apartment building in astonishment, it was modern and well kept. Definitely not something cheap. He watched as Rose stepped inside his portable Gigai and ascended the stairs. He saw him knock on the door, waiting for a few seconds. The door was opened quickly, and the next thing Shinji saw were a pair of arms hugging Rose close. Shinji settled to watch from the apartment opposite, sitting down on the ledge.

Rose knocked, he felt Shinjis gaze in his neck, but his heart was thrumming to loudly for him to care. He had dreaded and looked forward to this day more than anything before in his life. The door opened, and he felt a warm body collide with his. Soft hands found their way around his neck. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt the familiar warmth and smell of Ichigo around him. He slowly extracted himself and was finally able to look at Ichigo. At twenty-five, Ichigo had grown out his hair even more. It was pulled into a loose braid over his shoulder like last time. He wore a soft pair of grey cotton pants and a black dress shirt. His face had lost most of it's youthfulness. His lips seemed plusher, his jaw even more prominent. Rose couldn't help the happy laugh that escaped him as he pulled Ichigo forward once again. "I love you. I love you." Ichigo whispered to him. The first words that had been spoken between them for five years. Rose pulled back. "I love you too. Gods I missed you so much Ichigo." He whispered hoarsely as he pressed their foreheads together. Ichigo reached out and kissed him. He knew he shouldn't, he was here to never come again, but the sweetness of Ichigos lips compelled him to draw him closer, kiss him deeper in bitter sweet love.

Shinji was watching them from the other building, a sad smile gracing his features as he heard the first laugh Rose had emitted in years, he watched them kiss and his heart grew heavier.

Ichigo gave Rose a soft smile and took his hand, pulling him inside. Rose stepped into the cool hallway and took in the interior of Ichigos apartment. Instruments were either handing of the walls or lying on all the surfaces. CD's were stacked so high, they almost reached the ceiling. Books about music and biographies were sitting in order on their cabinet. Rose stepped further inside, he pulled Ichigo with him and sat down on the couch. They were sitting next to each other. Hands still intertwined. Rose directed a bitter smile at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him with softness in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Rose let his head fall forward in despair. Ichigo pulled his hand from Roses and quickly pulled him into a hug. Burying his face in Ichigos neck Rose finally spoke. "This is the last time we'll see each other." He whispered to Ichigo, voice breaking slightly. Ichigo stiffened and tightened his hold on Rose. "Why?" He asked, voice shaky. "Shinji…found out. He's waiting outside. But…he only pushed me towards what needed to be done." Rose spoke in a whisper, face still hidden in Ichigos neck. He slowly drew away. He looked into Ichigos eyes, expecting to see blame, confusion or anger.

Instead he found quite acceptance, longing and love. "Aren't you angry…?" Rose whispered to him in question. Ichigo swallowed and looked down shaking his head no. "I knew this was coming, if not this time maybe the next or the one after that…" Ichigo told him a sad smile on his face. "You need to live your life, Ichigo." Rose told him softly, tugging an errand strand of hair behind Ichigos ear. "Live your life to the fullest and be happy…And I'll promise you, no matter how many years from now. 40 or 50 or 60. I'll wait for you." Ichigo looked at him in shocked surprise. He reached out and buried his face in Roses chest. "I don't want to…" Ichigo said softly. "I don't want a life without you…" Rose kissed the top of his head, pain evident in his eyes.

"I know. I know." He whispered, stroking Ichigos hair. Ichigo looked up, searching Roses eyes. "I love you." Ichigo told him. Rose looked at him, softness in his gaze. "And I love you…and time won't change that one bit." Ichigo looked at him with true despair now, pain and longing and love. "Kiss me, please." Ichigo begged voice quivering. Rose swooped down and pulled Ichigo into a long, loving kiss. He felt wetness on his cheeks but didn't break away, he didn't know whether it were his tears or Ichigos. They broke apart, realizing they both were crying. The clock struck. Rose looked over, eyes clouded in pain. "I have to go…" He whispered.

Ichigos eyes widened in shock. "What? Why?" He asked, hand gripping and holding Rose closer. "Shinji…he gave me one hour…to say goodbye." He told him, reaching out and gently prying Ichigos finger from him. He got up and walked towards the door. Ichigo was pressed close to his side, Rose had looped and arm around his waist, trying to get as much contact to the love of his life as he could still get. Rose opened the door. His heart grew heavier as he looked outside. The second he stepped away from Ichigo. It would be over. They would not see each other again and if they did Ichigo wouldn't remember him.

Tears dripped down his face as he turned towards Ichigo, eyes roaming his face to burn it into his memory. He leaned down and kissed him. This kiss which was supposed to be filled with love, only tasted like despair. He broke away from Ichigo. Before he could step outside Ichigo caught his arm. He pulled him closer. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Ichigo sobbed into his chest, Rose could feel himself shaking with surprised emotions. He stepped away from Ichigo and gave him one last smile. "Goodbye, my love." He said. He stepped outside into the pouring rain and vanished before Ichigo could stop him. Ichigo remained standing in the door, he took a few shaky steps back and closed it softly. It's locking mechanism echoing loudly in his ears. He slid down the door and cried.

Rose stepped away, the cold rain was hitting his shoulders, he didn't turn around again as he vanished in a quick shunpo, stumbling as he landed next to Shinji and his legs gave out. Shinji quickly caught him. "I got you. I got you." Shinji told him as he held his sobbing friend close. He had never seen Rose like this. It couldn't compare to the scene he had witnessed all these years ago, the tears he cried now were filled with so much heart break and longing that Shinji could only close his eyes at his friend's pain and whisper empty words of comfort to him. Rose suddenly pulled away, he dried his tears and stepped out of his Gigai. His eyes were guarded and empty when he asked Shinji to open the Sekaimon. Shinji nodded. Their journey back was spent in absolute silence.

Ukitake and Kyoraku had awaited their arrival, casually leaning against one of the walls to the Gate. They were worried about Rose's condition. As they saw Shinji arrive, Kyoraku couldn't stop the wry smile at his soaked state. Rose arrived behind him. He was just as soaked, but he didn't seem to mind. "Rose-kun." Ukitake called out to him. Rose turned towards him and looked at them. Ukitake almost took a step back in shock. His eyes were cold. No spark, no life, no recognition. He nodded towards them once and was gone in a shunpo the next second. Shinji looked after him in worry. Ukitake and Kyoraku walked towards him. "Didn't go well, did it?" Shinji shook his head. "It was to be expected." Shinji said softly. Ukitake nodded sadly as all of them looked into the direction Rose had vanished in.

* * *

 **A/N:** This becomes more and more tragic with every chapter ^^ If it get's to much please tell me :)

Also I would like to know how many People would like this to end with a happy ending? Just tell me which you prefer, happy or sad ending, so I'll know in which direction to write the stroy ^^ Thanks :D


	7. Chapter 7

Rose has changed. This much Shinji knew. He was never the same after that fateful day and no one understood. It even left Shinji, Ukitake and Kyoraku a little speechless. Nobody could have anticipated this change in him, even knowing what caused it didn't seem to quite justify it. For one Rose has not played music for the last few years. At least nobody heard him play anymore. He was colder, preferred to be alone. He avoided Shinji at all cost. Shinji tried to understand, tried to talk to him, the answer he got would forever be carved in his heart.

It had been like any other day but on this particular day Shinji had had enough of Roses constant silence and avoidance, he confronted him, like he had about Ichigo, and visited his barracks. After posing his question Rose had looked at him for the first time in years and had answered in a whisper. "Because I understand. I understand why you did it…but I can't forgive it." That had been the last words the two of them had exchanged in private. Shinji had been hurt by his friend's words and tried his best to ignore the constant guilt he felt whenever he looked at Roses too tired, too pale, too lifeless face. Ukitake and Kyoraku had tried to talk to Rose on several occasions, he rebutted every single one of their advanced with a mumbled apology and tired smile. And the years passed by.

It seemed like any other day when the message for another assemble of all Captains reached them. Shinji took his usual stand and nodded at the Captains already present in greeting. Slowly everybody filled in, Rose came among the last, face as drawn and cold as always. The Soutaichou banged his cane on the floor. "With this our meeting begins! We have gathered here today for a very simply reason. Ichigo Kurosaki has died." Everybody stared at him wide eyed. Shinji immediately looked at Rose when the news finally sunk in. He swallowed heavily when he saw his friends face pale even further, he was blinking fast and looking on in absolute shock. Hitsugaya was the first to break the silence. "He-he couldn't have been older than 30." He stated with wide eyes. "How did he die?" He questioned face pale. The Soutaichous face grew grimmer. "Suicide." He said. They all stared at him.

Even Kenpachi had lost his smile and was staring at the Soutaichou uncomprehendingly. Kurotsuchi surprisingly was the one to break the silence next. "While I did not know the boy well…I must voice my doubts. Ichigo Kurosaki ever committing suicide, it does not seem like something he would restore to." He said, voice surprisingly soft, his usual arrogance nowhere to be seen. The Soutaichou nodded grimly.

"And you would be right to doubt it. Yoruichi Shihoin has informed me that Kurosaki was suffering an illness. He relayed his plans of Suicide to her before committing such. His reasons were that he did not wish to wield to this illness, he wished to die with his dignity intact." The Soutaichous words vibrated and echoed in all their minds. It still did not make sense to them. Ichigo Kurosaki, dead. The Soutaichou cleared his throat. "I declare that every division is to help in the search for Ichigo Kurosaki. While he has not been in contact with us for many years, we shall not be ignorant to the debt we still have to repay him. Dispatch search parties through the Rukongai. Urahara Kisuke has informed me that the boy's father has already sent his soul on." All the Captains nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Otoribashi-taichou, remain behind." The Soutaichou spoke as the other Captains quickly left the meeting hall to assemble their search teams. Rose looked surprised at the order but quickly stepped in front of the Soutaichou. The old man cracked one of his eyes open and looked at him. "While many think me ignorant to the inner workings of Seireitei and the emotional wellbeing of my Captains, I am no such thing." Rose swallowed heavily, opening his mouth to defend himself if need be. The Soutaichou stalled his answer with a raised hand. He pulled out an envelope and passed it to Rose.

"Yoruichi Shihoin has asked me to pass this on to you. I do not play messenger every day, but I agreed simply to tell you this: Memories do not reign over the heart." With that the Soutaichou turned around and vanished, leaving Rose standing alone in the meeting hall and staring at the envelope. He quickly stashed it in his pocket and rushed to his barracks. Closing and locking the office door behind him, he sat down at his desk and pulled out the envelope once again. With shaking fingers, he opened it. Out fell several pieces of paper. The first one he immediately recognized. It was the poem he had written to Ichigo all those years ago, he looked at his own writing, smuged from tears that weren't his. Slowly he placed the paper on his desk and pulled out the next one. Unfolding it he was met with the writing he himself had stared at for years, the memories of the words burned into his mind. _I love you. I'll wait for you. Forever._ He swallowed as he began to read.

 _My dear Rose,_

 _If you are reading this I am already dead. You might think I have done something wrong, going and committing suicide like that but I did not wish to be eaten away at by an illness that could not be cured. I always thought I would go down with a fight, to be killed by an illness is not something I could have let happened. I wished to remain in my families and friend's memories as the person I was, not the shadow I was about to become. But enough of that._

 _You remember our talk all those years ago, I am sure. You told me to move on, to have a life, but at the same time you promised to wait for me how ever long it might take. You idiot! I was too riled up at the time to really comprehend what you were saying. Afterwards I had to suppress the urge to kill myself right then and there and just to storm into Seireitei to hit your over the head. You can't expect me to live happily ever after knowing that you are waiting for me. That's just plain unfair. So, I made a very simple decision. If you wait for me, well then, I'll wait for you too. Hah! You weren't expecting that, were you? Yes, you heard quite right, I have not moved on. At all. Period. So, suck it up._

 _I just realized that this was supposed to be a love letter, but I keep insulting you…Sorry for that. We are coming to the love letter part right about now._

 _I love you, Rose Otoribashi. And I expect you to find me where ever the hell I might be and make me fall in love with you once again, you hear me? I have waited all my life to be with you, so you better make sure that I spent the rest of my death at your side. I have no doubts that I will fall for you once again. You will forever have my heart, Rose, and this part of me will never forget you, no matter whether I am alive or not._

 _I know you are sad that the few memories we had together are probably gone forever, that I won't remember them, but we'll have the rest of our time to make a ton of new ones. I have told you once and I will tell you again. I love you. I'll wait for you. Forever. So, search for me and find me and love me. I know I am sounding pretty selfish, but I couldn't care less. I want you, Rose. I want to be with you. I wish you were here right now. Truth being told: I am scared to die. I don't want to forget you, the thought that I might have to live without you scares me. So, please, please fulfill my last wish and find me._

 _In eternal love,_

 _Your Ichigo_

Rose started blinking rapidly as he stared at Ichigos words. Tears were stinging his eyes as Ichigos message finally sunk in. He waited, he waited all this time to be with me. That idiot. He reached out and traced his last wish with his fingertips. Yes, he would give his all to find him. He would not stop until he had Ichigo in his arms once again. No matter what.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for your wonderful Reviews and Support :) I know this Pairing is quiet rare, which is a shame in my opinion ^^ Seriously guys try googling this Pairing...literally nothing Shows up ^^'

Anyways I simply wanted to thank you for continuing to read this :)

Sal


	8. Chapter 8

Rose was running through a forest, a few of his division running to his left and right as they are scouring the place. His division was searching the districts 60-70, unpleasant but necessary.

They had no idea where Ichigo currently was. Rose knew they had been searching for days, weeks even, but he could not stop, would not stop until he had Ichigo in his arms once again. While he changed the people searching the Rukongai with him, he always went with them, he was on every single search team. He had to find Ichigo, he could rest another time.

Rose gritted his teeth as he felt his feet burning with the effort of keeping him upright, the pain in his body seemed to be everywhere at once, narrowing his eyes he pushed forward. Faster.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki was currently searching district number 46. He looked around, with a nod of his head he directed his division in the direction of the forest. Sweeping though it he searched for a familiar head of orange hair. Suddenly he stopped. His division stood behind him as he stepped forward onto a clearing. His eyes narrowed as he watched the back of a person.

It was a man, maybe 20 years old, his built was familiar, similar to Ichigos, but his hair…his hair wasn't orange but a black as deep as his own. He took another step towards the figure. Before he could open his mouth to say something he saw it.

 _Zangetsu_. Rammed into the ground in front of the stranger. He would recognize the ridiculously large Zanpakuto everywhere.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya called out despite himself, he was faintly aware that his voice held not the anticipated coldness but sounded almost…hopeful. The stranger turned around.

"Yo!" He called back, a smirk on his lips as he looked at Byakuya.

Byakuya could feel the answering smile stretch across his face.

* * *

Rose felt it before he heard it. They had all been given devices to stay in contact with one another. They looked like phones, but Rose knew that the technology inside couldn't be more different. He felt it's vibration on his leg and had answered it before the first ring could be heard.

"Yes?" He asked, voice hopeful and strained.

"They found him." Shinji said.

"They found him? When? Where? Is he okay? Can he remember?" The questions were out of his mouth before he could remember that his division was currently standing around him, watching him in anticipation.

"You better come here, Rose." Was all Shinji said, before hanging up. Rose cursed quietly.

"They found him!" He declared to his division.

Many cheers rang through their ranks as they heard the news, Rose tried his best to smile.

"Let's go home." He said.

They were rushing back with their fastest shunpo, Rose pushing on ahead, desperate to see Ichigo. When he arrived he quickly ordered his men to go home and get some sleep. Having done that he ran towards the barracks of the eight. He could feel it. This familiar reiatsu. Ichigos reiatsu. He came to a skipping halt in front of Shunsuis quarters. The door was opened from the inside. Kyoraku stood in front of him. Kyoraku took one look at the deep bags beneath Roses eyes, his pale face, his dry lips and unkept hair, he sighed and gave him a thin-lipped smile, his eyes hidden behind his hat.

"Kyoraku-"Before Rose could say any more he felt a body collide with his own.

He looked down, no orange hair greeted him, but black. But…the Reiatsu. Rose could feel the tears prickling his eyes as he warped his arms around Ichigo tightly.

"Ichigo. Ichigo…Ichigo…" He whispered into his hair, desperately.

He could hear the answering whispers of his own name coming from Ichigo. Ichigo was trembling in his arms. Ichigo slowly drew back. Rose looked at him. His face was so young, this was not the face of a 35-year-old, he looked like he had when he was twenty. When they had first gotten together again. Rose could feel the sob being teared from his throat as he pulled Ichigo closer again.

He heard Ichigo laugh as he did so. They parted again, looking at each other's face. Ichigo grinned, then he laughed, and he kissed Rose. Rose couldn't help it, he kissed him back, long and loving, laughing with him as he held him close.

"I love you. I love you." Rose whispered to Ichigo between kisses, hearing his feelings echoed by the man in his arms.

They drew away, forehead resting together until they became aware that they had not been alone the entire time. They turned towards Shunsui slowly. The Captain of the eight wore a shit eating grin, Ukitake who had appeared next to him had at least the decency to blush, Shinji wasn't meeting their eyes, guilt weighting on him as he had watched the two of them together, as he saw his friends being happier than ever before.

Ichigo grinned back a little sheepishly. Rose only chuckled and ducked his head.

"Oops?" Ichigo said. Rose lost it and broke down laughing.

Ichigo looked at him innocently as he regained his breath. Suddenly Ichigo frowned.

"Ohh yeah Rose, my darling, my flower?" Ichigo asked him, voice light and sweet as he took a menacing step towards him and cracked his knuckles.

Kyoraku had a hard time not laughing as he watched Roses face morph into horror.

"Y-yes, my love?" He asked him, sweat forming on his brow as he looked down at Ichigo.

"I had the most interesting talk with dear Shinji just now…I am sure you know what you have to do…if you do not wish to experience hell that is…" Ichigo told him, smile still sweet.

Rose looked at him in terror. The next second Shinji stared down at Rose, who had his head on the ground and was on his knees in front of him.

"I am sorry, Shinji! I did not blame you, I only blamed myself. Whenever I looked at you I was reminded of what I had lost, and I treated you unfairly. I am honestly sorry!" Shinji blinked a little at the heart felt apology. Ichigo stood behind Rose with an approving and smug smile.

'Told you so.' Ichigo formed with his lips at Shinji. Shinji grinned and patted Rose on the back and helped him up.

"All forgiven." He said, Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Now shoo." Shinji said, making a shooing motion with his hand. Ichigo and Rose looked at him uncomprehendingly.

"Get lost." Shinji said, exasperation in his voice.

"What? Why?" Ichigo asked him confusedly.

Kyorakus grin stretched as he caught on to Shinjis train of thought.

"I am sure you have a loooot of catching up to do." Was all he said with an innocent smile.

Ukitake shook his head and blushed a little deeper at his friend's antics. Ichigo scratched his head in embarrassment. Rose also blushed but he simply pulled Ichigo away.

"And use protection!" Shinji yelled after them.

"Shut up, stupid bowl-cut!" Ichigo yelled back at him, looking like he was about to walk back and hit Shinji square over his head. Rose chuckled.

"Come on, Ichigo." He said softly.

Ichigo looked at him, his eyes softened, before widening in realization.

"Let's hurry!" Ichigo suddenly said. Rose looked surprised. "If Rukia gets to me we won't be able to do any 'catching up'." He said teasingly as he dragged Rose away in a shunpo.

They arrived at Roses apartment. He had chosen to rent one instead of living at the barracks, it was a little outside at the border of Seireitei, away from the bustle of everyday life. He opened the door and let Ichigo in. They kicked off their shoes and looked at one another. In the next second Rose was on him, pushing him against the wall and kissing him with the desperation of a dying man. He broke away and looked at Ichigo, musing one hand through his long black hair.

"I love you, Ichigo. I love you more than anything." He whispered at him. Ichigo looked at Rose, he took in his slightly shorter blond hair, the dark circles and pale skin.

"You idiot…I love you too. I love you so much Rose…Never leave again?" Ichigo asked him, voice breaking as he looked deeply into his eyes. Rose nodded pain and love mixing as he stared into the amber eyes he had missed more than anything.

"Never…never…I can't live without you." Rose confessed softly. Ichigo looked at him, quite surprise in his eyes as he searched Roses face.

"I can exist without you…but I can not live without you…You are the love of my life Ichigo Kurosaki." He had spoken it all in a broken whisper, tears in his eyes that were just waiting to strain his cheeks as he caressed Ichigos face, his hair, his neck, as he pressed a trembling loving kiss to his forehead. He heard a sob, torn out of Ichigos throat. He looked down and saw the tears streaming over his face. Holding back his own he wiped at them with his thumb.

"Come now, Ichigo. None of that. We are together." He whispered.

Ichigo looked at him, he raised his hands and balled them into weak fists in front of his eyes.

"I-I know…I'm…just so…happy…" Ichigo said, sobs whacking his body.

Rose pulled him closer. Pressing butterfly kisses to his face and whispering words of love. Ichigo slowly calmed down.

"Sorry…" He whispered. Rose smiled at him softly.

"Don't apologize, Ichigo…Not for that." He told him, lovingly caressing his cheek.

Ichigo smiled a little and nodded, tears forgotten. They kissed, sharing their love and pain with one another. Roses heart was beating loudly in his chest, soaring with feelings he had to bury for years. He felt like he was floating, his stomach was doing backflips and he couldn't control the tremble in his voice as he continued to kiss Ichigo and whisper words of love to him. They broke away, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Rose noticed that they were still standing in the entrance hall.

Rose grinned as an idea formed in his mind. Without saying anything he bend down and swopped Ichigo into his arms.

"Rose!" Ichigo yelled in surprise as his feet left the ground. Ichigo quickly linked his hands together behind Roses neck and looked at him in wide eyed surprise. Before he could ask him, Rose quickly bend down and silenced him with a kiss. He quickly carried him inside, opening the door to his bedroom with a well-aimed kick. He walked towards his bed and lowered Ichigo slowly. With a sigh he let himself fall onto the mattress next to him and pulled Ichigo close. Ichigo chuckled.

"There are easier ways to get me into your bedroom you know?" Ichigo asked him teasingly. Rose grinned at him.

"But they aren't half as fun." He told him as he kissed Ichigo deeply and pulled him even closer. Ichigo pulled away slowly.

"Rose…Can I stay here…?" Rose chuckled softly.

"Of course, you can stay here…with me…forever?" Rose asked him. He pulled Ichigos hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it lovingly.

"Okay…" Ichigo breathed back softly, blushing as he watched Rose. Rose pulled Ichigo closer again. Their faces only inches apart as they looked into each other's eyes. Rose spoke up first.

"How…Why can you remember?" Rose whispered. Ichigo looked down.

"…I didn't at first…it's why I didn't come to Seireitei right away. But I kept hearing Zangetsu voice. It took me a while to figure out that I had a Zanpakuto and to hear his name again…Zangetsu had my memories…" Ichigo told him, voice turning into a whisper at the end. "He kept them safe for me…I couldn't be more thankful to him…When Byakuya found me I had just gotten all of them back…quite the lucky timing…" Ichigo said, swallowing heavily. Rose nodded.

"Then I'll have to thank Zangetsu later." He whispered back.

Ichigo reached up and brushed a hand over Roses tired face.

"You have not slept since I…died…have you?" Ichigo asked him gently. Rose looked down, guilt evident in his eyes.

"I couldn't." He confessed softly. "I couldn't sleep without knowing whether you were alright…whether you remembered…I hoped for it…I wished for it so badly, Ichigo."

Ichigo softly brushed Roses hair back. Rose reached out and tugged at one of Ichigos pitch black locks.

"Why have you changed your hair color?" Rose asked him, this time his eyes were holding slight amusement. Ichigo huffed.

"Zangetsu has the apparent need of changing my style…again and again and again…I swear if he wasn't a Zanpakuto he would have become a fashion designer. I already told him to change it back, he said he would if I…" Ichigo trailed of, blushing profusely. Rose raised his eyebrows at him.

"If you?" He prompted him. Ichigo gritted his teeth and pulled a face.

"Don't you dare laugh." He told Rose, glaring at him. Rose smiled.

"Pinky promise." He said mockingly, the conversation reminding him of the one they held many many years ago.

"He said he would change it back if I manage to lose my….virginity…" Ichigo told him, blushing madly. Rose looked at him confusedly.

"But we already-." Ichigo shook his head, interrupting him.

"Not THAT one…" Ichigo said, blush growing worse. Rose grinned.

"Oh, I guess we can work on that…" he whispered into his ear, pinning him down onto the bed and kissing him deeply.

* * *

The next morning: 

Shinji knocked on Roses front door, Kyoraku and Ukitake next to him. The three of them had been saddled with the duty of retrieving Ichigo 'out of Roses clutches' as Love had called it. Many people wanted to meet Ichigo again, they hadn't seen him in years after all. Rukia had all but demanded of her Captain that he go with them to get Ichigo so she could hit him over the head for not directly coming to her. Shinji knocked again, a little louder and with more power this time. He shook his head when nothing happened.

"Maybe it's open!" Kyoraku said with a mischievous smile.

Shinji snorted "As if." He said.

Kyoraku ignored him and pulled the handle, the door swung open. Shinji gaped at it and rolled his eyes. Kyoraku grinned smugly and gave him an 'I told you so' look. Ukitake next to them looked a little uncomfortable.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to just go in there?" He asked them hesitantly.

Shinji waved away his worries and simply walked in. The saw two pairs of shoes at the entrance. Stepping further inside, Shinji started looking around. Ukitake and Kyoraku were a little more hesitant, looking around at the instruments and CD's littering the shelfs. Suddenly they heard Shinji snort. He was standing in front of an almost completely open door and was nearly bending in on himself to keep his chuckles quiet. He turned around and moved a finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. They both stepped forward until they stood next to Shinji. Kyoraku snickered silently and Ukitake blushed. Directly in their line of sight were Rose and Ichigo. They were tangled together under the sheets. Ichigos head was resting on Roses bare chest and they were both fast asleep. Shinji raised an eyebrow at them, grin on his face. Ichigos and Roses clothing was definitely not on them, but rather stew across the floor on either side of the bed. It took no genius to figure out what happened.

'Cute', Kyoraku mouthed at Shinji silently.

Shinji nodded as his grin widened. Ukitake reached out and tugged at both of their sleeves. Shinji frowned at him.

'Let's leave'. Ukitake mouthed.

Shinji looked back at him, eyes voicing his thoughts. They had come here to wake them and get Ichigo, Rukia would skin every single one of them alive if they came back without him. They heard a soft noise coming from the bed. Blankets rustling as they saw Ichigo move, obviously waking up. They looked at each other and quickly moved on either side of the door, wrapping their Reiatsu as tightly as they could around them. More rustling of fabric, a quite little chuckle that definitely belonged to Ichigo.

"…Morning." Roses voice filled the air, sleep heavy in his tone.

"Good morning." Ichigo simply said back, jaw breaking yawn interrupting his greeting. Rose chuckled.

"Slept well?" Rose asked him, they heard an answering hum from Ichigo.

"Definitely better than the ground." Ichigo simply said back. Rose laughed.

"Don't I feel flattered." He said.

Rustling sheets and silence for a few seconds. Shinji pulled a face at the other two. He motioned for them to leave very slowly. They started tiptoeing to the door when suddenly a voice behind them spoke up.

"Well, who do we have here?" They all froze and turned around. Ichigo was standing in the door arms crossed, he wore a yukata that was several sizes too big for him and obviously belonged to Rose, it was hanging open revealing a muscular chest and a few hickeys covering his skin. Ukitake blushed. Shinji and Kyoraku looked down guiltily. Rose stepped up behind Ichigo he was wearing black slacks and no shirt, his chest was also covered in marks. He raised his eyebrows at them.

"Didn't know you guys had any voyeuristic sides to you." Was all he said as he slipped an arm around Ichigos waist. Ichigo grinned up at Rose.

"Ahh…Uhh…We actually were sent here to wake you up…." Ukitake told them uncomfortably. Ichigo chuckled.

"Alright we are up. We'll be where ever you want us to be in a few minutes alright?" Ukitake nodded and started awkwardly gesturing at the exit with his hands all the while mumbling incoherently.

"Woooww! That was so awkward!" Shinji said, grin stretching across his face. Ukitake scowled at him darkly.

He would have a few choice words with him and Kyoraku later.

* * *

A/N: The end! I guess...maybe :D

I am thinking about writing a Sequel...the question is: Do you want me to? ^^ I would make it about their daily lives and the obstacles they face in a Society that is kind of backwards in a lot of aspects...Anyways let me know if you want a Little Sequel to this :)

Also I am taking wishes for rare Pairings ^^ So if you have a Pairing in Bleach that is really unpopular (like Ichigo x Rose) let me know and I'll write a little something for you :)

Thank you for your Reviews, your Support and of course thank you for reading my Story!

Salazar ~


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter which has already been posted on Ao3 under my Name 'Nekromika'. This is SMUT. I felt like adding it. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Rose woke up slowly and took in the form of the man peacefully sleeping in his arms. Ichigos hair was a mess, his tangled locks were covering the pillow behind him and a few errand strands were falling into his face. With a smile Rose reached out and softly brushed them behind his ear.

Ichigo shifted a little but didn't wake. Rose grinned as he spotted Ichigos usual frown on his face, even in his sleep he didn't relax. Rose shook his head in fondness and thought back to their previous evening. They had spent it in the company of their friends. Many of which hadn't seen Ichigo in years, the eleventh had thrown a party almost immediately.

Kenpachi, as usual, demanded a battle with Ichigo, making Ichigo run and hide from him to the best of his abilities. Rukia had kicked Ichigo viciously before pulling him into a bone crushing hug and telling him to never do that again. Renji had hit him on the back and pulled him into a manly hug while ruffling his hair, Ichigo had, instead of snapping at him simply ruffled his hair back and laughed. Everybody was glad to have Ichigo back in their midst.

Roses heart warmed when he saw how Ichigos face lit up in smile after smile at seeing his friends again.

He still remembered all their faces as Ichigo had walked over to Rose, after they had started to settle down and had simply taken his hand. Shinji, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Love had been to only ones to know or realize that there was something more between himself and Ichigo, the rest of their friends were left sputtering and gaping at them. Ichigo had laughed at their faces and actually told Rukia to shut her mouth if she didn't want to catch flies. This had eared him another kick to the head, one which Ichigo later told Rose was absolutely worth it.

Rose was surprised by the waves of acceptance and well wishes they were greeted with, he had expected at least some resistance. Even Byakuya had nodded at them and almost smiled. Rose couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips as he thought about the previous evening. Ichigo next to him stirred a little more and sleepily opened his eyes.

"…Mornin'." He mumbled, his eyes still half lidded and voice thick with sleep. Rose smiled and leaned down, pressing a warm kiss to Ichigos lips, with a hum Ichigo locked his hands behind Roses head and dragged him closer, deepening their kiss. Rose broke away first, grinning down at Ichigo. Ichigo, who had woken up considerably more in the wake of their kiss, grinned back and him.

"…Still can't believe I'll be able to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life…" Ichigo mumbled quietly. Roses heart lurched at the sentence, butterflies seemingly leaving his stomach to spread all over his body as he looked down at Ichigo with a happy smile on his face. Rose leaned down and captured Ichigos lips in another deep kiss.

He was faintly aware that both of them were only wearing their sleep wear. They hadn't done anything the previous night, seeing as the party held at the eleventh went well into the night and both of them had been too tired afterwards. Rose shifted and positioned his body directly above Ichigos, tilting his head slightly to get a better angle to kiss him. Ichigo pulled him closer at the collar of his t-shirt. Rose moaned into the kiss as he felt Ichigo softly bite his lower lip. Ichigo answered his moan with another nip to his lip and maneuvered his other hand to Roses hip, pulling him closer to his body. Rose broke away with a grin.

"Eager, aren't you?" He asked him teasingly, voice breathless from their kiss.

Ichigo grinned up at him. Instead of answering he simply tugged Roses shirt up. Taking the cue Rose raised his hands over his head, straddling Ichigos lap. Ichigo sat up and slowly pulled up Roses shirt, looking him deep in the eye as he did so and tossing it somewhere behind them as he pulled Rose in for another kiss and let himself fall down on the bed, Rose pulled flush against him.

Rose pulled away from the kiss.

"You too." Was all he said with a grin as he pulled at Ichigos shirt.

Ichigo grinned and allowed Rose to undress him. Their bodies collided again, both moaned as their skin made contact. Ichigo dug his fingers into Roses back pulling him closer. Rose was busy stroking Ichigos sides, trailing his piano fingers over his ribcage and catching his nipple, rubbing it into a hard nub and making Ichigo moan loudly at the ministration. Rose shifted his legs, pressing his thigh between Ichigos legs and adding pressure to his middle. He was rewarded with another loud moan as he rubbed his thigh again Ichigos erection.

"Rose-" Ichigo gasped breathlessly.

Rose leaned down and kissed him, never stopping his movements. Ichigo was the one to break the kiss next. With a growl he pulled Rose closer, pressing his own leg up to rub against Roses hard on. Ichigo let his hands glide down over Roses body.

"Off." He growled when he reached Roses soft sleeping pants.

Rose swallowed heavily as he saw Ichigos hungry eyes. He leaned forward for another kiss before pulling away and getting rid of his pants. He looked up to find Ichigo had done the same. He could feel himself growing harder as he saw Ichigos erection, hard and leaking between his legs, his chest flushed with his arousal. Rose let his eyes wander upwards over the muscular body, taking his time to admire the way Ichigos taunt muscles ripped at his skin.

"Rose…" His name from Ichigos lips made him look up, Ichigo was looking at him in pure lust, eyes almost black with desire.

"Hurry…" Ichigo moaned as he spread his legs slightly, inviting him.

Rose gulped, his breathing accelerated. He slowly moved towards Ichigo, crawling over his body and pressing feather light kisses to his skin before reaching his collarbone and biting and sucking in earnest, adding to the marks already there and making Ichigo moan in abandon. Rose pulled away, watching the marks darken with a smirk before pulling Ichigo into a messy kiss. Their tongues met and battled for dominance, they were gasping and moaning into the kiss as they roamed each other's body with their hands, pressing into pleasure spots but avoiding each other's erections.

Finally, Rose had enough, he broke the kiss and thrusted his hips forward, watching Ichigos face as their erections clashed and were pressed together between their bodies.

He kept his pace painstakingly slow as he moved against Ichigo, rocking his hips. Ichigos face twisted in pleasure, moans and groans leaving his lips. Rose knew that Ichigo would break soon and was rewarded a few minutes later.

"Rose…" Ichigo moaned. "Please…Ahhh…" Rose hid his grin in Ichigos neck as he leaned forward to purr into his ear.

"Please what?" He asked, rocking his hips in the same rhythm.

"God…please…touch me!" Ichigo moaned as Rose liked his ear shell.

"As you wish." Rose mumbled, pulling him into another sloppy kiss. He reached his hand between Ichigos legs and took his erection in his hand. Ichigo broke the kiss with another loud moan as Rose started pumping his length with just the right amount of pressure, making Ichigo throw his head back. Ichigo bit his lip and reached out to Rose, taking his erection in his hand and starting to pump it in the same rhythm Rose had set for Ichigo, they were alienating their eyes between looking at each other's eyes and face and looking down watching them jerk each other off.

Ichigo stilled his hand, leading Rose to do the same and raise an eyebrow. Ichigo took his hand off Roses erection and gently took hold off Roses hand, which was still wrapped around Ichigos erection. Ichigo pushed Roses hand away slowly and pulled it upwards, catching Roses eye, Ichigo quickly moved forward and caught two of Roses fingers in his mouth. Rose watched him with darkening eyes as he sucked on his fingers, taking in a third one and coating them in his salvia. When he was satisfied Ichigo pushed Roses hand lower again, he spread his legs to give him better access and went as far as to actually place the first finger directly against his hole.

Rose was completely stumped, this had to be one of the sexiest things he had ever seen in his whole life, a noise from Ichigo pulled him out of his thoughts. The second he looked at his face Ichigo spoke.

"Please, Rose…hurry…" He moaned, pressing his hips down in hopes of Roses finger entering him. Rose gritted his teeth.

"Fuck…" Rose mumbled under his breath, he slowly started circling Ichigos hole before teasing his fingertip inside, Ichigo moaned again. A mantra of 'please, please, please' falling from his lips as Rose teased him. Rose chuckled weakly and pressed his finger inside fully, Ichigo let out a hiss. Rose stilled his finger and looked at Ichigo, moving closer to kiss him softly while he started preparing him for more. A second finger was added, Ichigo only moaned, throwing his head back he pulled Rose closer and kissed him hungrily. When Rose was working the third finger in he reached out and started jerking Ichigo off at the same time. Moans and mewls fell from Ichigos lips as he tried to move against the fingers inside him.

"Rose…" Ichigo gasped breathlessly. "Enough…please…ah…hurry…"

It was all Rose needed to pull out and position himself at Ichigos entrance. He frowned when he realized they didn't have lube. Ichigo seemingly realized their predicament at the same time and quickly pushed Rose down. He kissed him before moving his mouth lower and engulfing Roses length in his mouth, coating him in salvia. Rose groaned and let Ichigo have his way for a few minutes.

He softly tugged at Ichigos hair and made him stop. Motioning for him to lie back down he positioned himself once more. He looked Ichigo dead in the eye, moving forward and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips he slowly entered. Ichigo hissed at the stretch but gritted his teeth. Rose stilled inside of him, pressing kisses to his lips and face to make him relax. Slowly he felt Ichigo moving his hips below him, coaxing Rose into starting to move while their lips were still locked in a heated kiss.

Rose started thrusting slowly, keeping his pace deep and loving while he kissed Ichigo. Ichigo gasped and moaned as he felt Rose pulling in and out. Slowly Roses thrust were going faster, Ichigo couldn't control the jumble of moans and mewls falling from his lips as Rose hit his prostate again and again.

"Soo…ahh...ngh…good…Rose…faster…please…" He whimpered as Rose brushed against his prostate again. Rose gritted his teeth and fastened his pace, trying to keep the angle he was going at. Ichigo reached out with his hands and dug his finger into Roses back, holding on as he tried to meet his thrusts. Their lips clashed together once again and Ichigo moaned as he felt Rose slide even deeper inside of him.

"Close…I'm nghh close…" He mumbled against Roses lips. Rose picked up his pace.

"Come…Come for me, Ichigo." He whispered against Ichigos lips as he fasted his pace once again. He reached out and took Ichigos length in his hand, pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Coming…Rose…I'm..." With that Ichigo arched his back and moaned loudly, splattering his release over his chest. Rose felt him twitch around him and gritted his teeth.

"Sorry…Ichigo…I'm…" He groaned as he started to pick up the pace once again.

"It's fine…Rose…ahh…" Ichigo said, holding onto Rose as he was fucked again. Roses thrusts became erratic and fast, he moaned Ichigos name as he released inside of him. They were holding onto one another, breathing fast and uneven. Rose slowly pulled out of Ichigo, who hissed in discomfort. Rose layed down next to him and started littering his face and neck in butterfly kisses. Ichigo chuckled softly and kissed Rose lovingly in answer.

"I love you…" Rose whispered as he pulled Ichigo closer, rubbing circles into the smaller of his back.

"I love you too…" Ichigo whispered back.


End file.
